Paksa
by Erry-kun
Summary: Jadi korban perjodohan paksa ayahnya sendiri, Nash bersumpah jangankan jadi pendamping sehidup semati dengan manusia bernama Nijimura Shuuzou ini, disuruh satu geng tawuran dengannya saja Nash tidak ikhlas. Mukanya ngajak berantem dan bibirnya maju nantangin. Nash sama sekali tidak nafsu masukin anunya ke si dia. / Nash/Nijimura. NashNiji.


"Nash, ayah mau _nikahin_ kamu."

"Plis, Yah, jangan _incest_."

"Bukan, maksudnya sama orang lain."

"KENAPA?"

"Siapa tahu sehabis _nikah_ , kamu bisa lebih bertanggung jawab, Nak."

" _OGAH_!"

"Kamu nggak mau mencoba pengalaman indahnya malam pertama, Nak?"

Hening sejenak.

"Mau, sih."

Ini jelas sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Seumur-umur hidup Nash Gold Jr. yang penuh kekotoran karena kata iklan sabun _kotor itu baik_ , baru kali ini ayahnya yang masih ganteng sampai ubanan itu datang dan mengajaknya berbicara empat mata dengan sangat romantis seperti ini. Padahal sejak kecil, meskipun Nash _nyolong_ motor, pukuli orang, tawuran, hamili anak orang, ataupun _nyolong_ motor orang yang dipukulinya di tawuran dengan sangat nafsu sampai ternyata hamil baru ketahuan setelah dua bulan, sang ayah adem-adem saja tidak pernah marah. Malah Nash tetap diberi nafkah dengan serba berkecukupan. Kata teman-teman reuni SMA ayahnya, sejak dulu si ayah ini memang maso sampai ke tingkat yang sulit dipahami akal sehat.

Tapi sekarang, mendadak ayahnya peduli, bahkan sampai main jodoh-jodohan segala.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Paksa (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc, typo, shounen-ai, eyd tidak ternotis, penuh manusia sewot.**

* * *

 **Paksa**

 **.: NashNiji :.**

* * *

Sebenarnya, prinsip hidup Nash adalah untuk kesenangan duniawi yang tanpa batas. Jadi, tidak pernah sedikit pun terlintas dalam benaknya untuk menikahi anak orang. Bisa-bisa lirik yang bening sedikit, jadi korban _jewer_ istri di rumah. Benar-benar menyusahkan. Mendingan kalau istrinya di rumah senantiasa pakai _bikini_ seksi siap di atas ranjang. Nah, kalau daster?

Lagi pula, kalau memang harus menikah, Nash ingin menikah dengan orang yang dia pilih sendiri, bukan oleh ayahnya. Memangnya dia ini apa? Jelmaan Siti Nurbaya?

"Memang orangnya bagaimana? Cakep, nggak?"

"Cakep banget."

"Kulitnya putih?"

"Seputih cairan _anu_ , Nak."

"Seksi?"

"Iya, menggoda iman."

"Cerewet?"

"Agak sewot, sih. Tapi kamu 'kan sukanya memang yang ngelawan tapi diam-diam mau, Nak."

Nash mulai agak ngiler.

"Tinggi?"

"Iya. Kakinya jenjang, mulus lagi."

"Bibirnya gimana?"

"Yang ini poin paling plus, Nak. Sangat minta dicium."

"Kok lo tahu banyak banget! Lo menjamah dia duluan, ya?!"

Nash memang begitu, pada ayah sendiri pun bahasanya sungguh sangat sopan sekali.

"Kamu sudah cemburu duluan sama ayah padahal belum ketemu langsung sama si calon, Nak," sang ayah mulai menangis jantan.

Nash berdehem kalem.

"Dadanya besar?"

Giliran sang ayah yang bungkam.

"Rata, sih."

"Terus apa yang bisa dipegang-pegang?!" Nash _sewot_.

"Belakangnya lumayan."

"TUH 'KAN GUE CURIGA LO UDAH PEGANG-PEGANG DULUAN!"

"Ayah harus uji coba 'kan, untuk cari yang pantas buatmu, Nak."

 _Anjir_ sekali.

 _Bentar_.

Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh dan Nash baru saja kepikiran.

"Ayah."

"Apaan?"

Nash mengangkat tangan, menaruhnya di bahu sang ayah dengan ekspresi serius.

"Dia _cewek_ , _cowok_ , atau alien?"

Ayahnya cukup menyengir sok tanpa dosa.

"Rahasia!" jawabnya.

Muka Nash memucat. Tiba-tiba saja dia susah napas. Dengan kedua biru langitnya yang menyipit, dia membuka suara dengan nada misterius.

"Cowok, ya."

Ayahnya tersenyum malaikat.

"Iya."

 _Anjir_.

Nash masih lurus, tolong. Belum belok, apalagi keriting.

"KENAPA HARUS COWOK!?"

"Supaya kamu gak punya anak. Kalau punya anak, 'kan berabe kalau anaknya mirip kamu, Nak."

Nash ingin nangis jantan, tapi malu.

Semenjak hari mengejutkan itu, Nash _pundung_ dan kabur-kaburan dari rumah (padahal dari dulu juga begitu). Biasanya dia sering _numpang_ menginap di rumah kawan premannya, tapi sekarang dia sedang sensi denganhal-hal yang berbau dua orang lelaki. Jadi, dia menginap di rumah teman-teman wanita. Pernah sekali di emperan toko, tapi Nash bersumpah itu aib terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Namun, sepintar-pintarnya Nash kabur, sang ayah jauh lebih pintar. Dengan senyuman malaikat, ancaman pemblokiran kartu kredit sang anak diturunkan semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Nash yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa sarapan kopi starbaks pun menyerah dan akhirnya pulang ke rumah dengan muka pasrah.

Akhirnya, si pirang ini dipertemukan dengan laki-laki yang katanya calon istrinya. Melihat si dia yang sangat jauh dari deskripsi sang ayah, Nash bersumpah ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dalam bak truk pengangkut durian.

"Nash, ini Shuuzou. Nijimura Shuuzou."

 _Nijimura_. Pelangi.

 _Homo_ sekali anak ini.

Padahal baru ketemu, tapi Nash bersumpah jangankan jadi pendamping sehidup semati, disuruh satu geng tawuran dengan manusia bernama Nijimura Shuuzou ini saja dia tidak ikhlas. Mukanya ngajak berantem dan bibirnya maju _nantangin_. Nash sama sekali tidak nafsu masukin _anunya_ ke si dia.

"Nash Gold."

"Nijimura Shuuzou."

Tapi waktu mereka pertama kali salaman untuk perkenalan, Nash tidak mau ngaku kulitnya enak juga dipegang-pegang.

Baru juga terkejut atas kedatangan Shuuzou, Nash harus dikejutkan lagi dengan isi kamarnya yang telah kosong tersisa butiran debu dan barisan semut yang berbaris di dinding menatapnya curiga seakan penuh tanya sedang apa di situ. Sempat berpikir positif bahwa semua barang-barangnya dibuang sang ayah untuk diganti yang mahal dan baru, ternyata keyataan yang menimpanya semenyakitkan _keselek_ biji semangka. Semua barangnya telah dikirim untuk pindah ke apartemen baru.

Pindah.

Hidup berdua.

Dengan calon istrinya.

Dengan si _monyong_ yang nantangin itu.

Sialan sekali.

Nash tidak tahu apakah dia masih bisa bernapas dengan normal atau tidak sehabis ini.

"Kenapa harus pindah?"

"Biar kalian terbiasa hidup bersama, Nak."

"Ogah gua hidup sama dia."

Ayahnya tiba-tiba nangis jantan, "Kamu belum apa-apa sudah kangen hidup sama ayah."

"BUKAN!"

Tapi setelah diseret dan diangkut paksa pakai helikopter pribadi ayahnya, Nash akhirnya diturunkan di sebuah gedung apartemen cukup megah. Tapi untuk dirinya yang sudah biasa hidup bak sosialita, Nash pikir ini penghinaan yang cukup mendasar.

Sampai di kamar yang akan ditempatinya bersama si dia, Nash langsung tembus si pintu dengan tenaga super tanpa perasaan sama sekali.

 _Brak_!

"Whoaanjir, bangsat!"

 _Grep_.

Tidak beruntungnya, ternyata Shuuzou sudah ada di dalam ruangan, bahkan berdiri tepat di belakang pintu tatkala Nash membukanya tanpa aba-aba. Alhasil, kepala Shuuzou terbentur pintu dan bibir majunya mengeluarkan kata-kata indah. Namun, entah refleks atau diam-diam agak cinta, Nash menahan tangannya duluan sehingga Shuuzou tidak jatuh terungkang ke belakang.

 _Glek_.

Muka si sewot ini ketika meringgis sakit ternyata cukup mengundang ingin pegang-pegang.

Nash menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Lo pegang-pegang jangan kelamaan, kita belom halal, bangke."

Padahal hampir saja Nash jatuh cinta, tapi seluruh lamunan indahnya dengan si dia langsung runtuh seketika rata dengan tanah tatkala mendengar _kesewotan_ si rambut hitam pekat ini yang sungguh sangat indah didengar.

"Lo sopan dikit, kek. Manis dikit, kek."

"Ih, emang gue pembantu, lo?"

Nash pasang muka mual iritasi. _Boro-boro_ nafsu _nganu_ sama si calon istri, malah nafsu _ngajakin berantem_ satu lawan satu sampai lebam di sana-sini.

Shuuzou sendiri sebenarnya ikhlas tapi tidak ikhlas-ikhlas amat. Waktu ditawari perjodohan oleh orang tuanya, dia pikir tidak ada salahnya karena cari jodoh sendiri itu melelahkan dan selalu tidak bawa hasil memuaskan. Dia sudah pacaran dengan berbagai macam orang, baik laki maupun perempuan, tapi semuanya berakhir dengan bekas merah luka tamparan; berakhir secara mengenaskan.

Mungkin Shuuzou lelah, jadi dia terima ketika orang tuanya bilang ingin menikahkannya dengan _bule_ asli Amerika kaya raya yang lancar ngomong bahasa Jepang.

Padahal Shuuzou sudah membayangkan gadis _bule_ pakai _bikini_ di pantai.

Tapi ternyata yang dia dapat adalah jelmaan preman pasar. Apalagi dengan tubuh sebesar itu, Nijimura sudah pasti ambil posisi _di_ _bawah_. Ini pertama kalinya, _lho_. Dia jadi _deg-degan_.

"Gua ke sini cuma mau taruh tas pakaian, gua mau pergi dulu."

Loh, sudah mau pergi saja dia.

Shuuzou hanya bisa menerima (lagi pula dia tidak berharap laki-laki menyeramkan itu terus ada di rumah). "Ya sudah, sana."

"Lo memang nggak ada manis-manisnya, ya—"

"Hati-hati di jalan, _sayang_."

Nash diam, melotot sejadi-jadinya.

"Lo tadi ngomong apa?!"

" _Sayang_. Budek ya, lo."

"Kenapa lo manggil gua gitu?!"

"Nggak boleh?"

Mendecih, Nash berujar tidak ramah, "Terserah lo, sih."

Kemudian dia kabur meninggalkan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Sialan. Padahal si sewot itu selalu bikin kesal, tapi sekalinya sok romantis begitu, Nash tiba-tiba _doki-doki_ tidak karuan.

Tidak, tidak boleh.

Nash masih lurus dan dia tidak akan pernah tersesat di jalan kebelokan.

Semenjak hari pertama mereka itu, Nash jarang di rumah (terutama malam hari) karena enggan tidur seranjang berdua dengan Shuuzou. Alhasil, apartemen mahal yang bahkan tidak pernah sanggup dibayangkan Shuuzou sebelumnya itu menjadi daerah kekuasaannya. Hidupnya cukup menyenangkan meskipun sendirian, menikmati apartemen mewah dan barang-barangnya yang merk terkenal.

Sampai akhirnya Shuuzou tahu kenyataan yang sedikit menohok hatinya.

"Loh? Shuuzou?"

Bahwa tetangganya adalah dua manusia _homo_ yang tinggal bersama, itu bukanlah masalah. Tapi ketika dia tahu bahwa keduanya adalah sang mantan pacar, Shuuzou ingin terjun dari lantai lima.

"Chihiro? Shougo? Lo berdua—"

Memang dirinya hanyalah sang mantan yang justru layaknya telah pantas dilupakan, tapi melihat pose keduanya yang jalan sambil gandengan, Shuuzou merasakan hatinya nyeri tidak karuan.

"Lo ngapain di sini?"

Lebih parahnya lagi, Mayuzumi Chihiro—yang dulu waktu masih jadi pacar Shuuzou rupa wajahnya dingin-dingin _nguke_ gemesin itu—kini menatapnya dengan tajam seolah sedang menagih hutang jutaan. Laki-laki di sebelahnya, Haizaki Shougo, hanya menatap datar Shuuzou, pura-pura tidak kenal (padahal dalam hati diam-diam kangen).

"Gue tinggal di sini," jawab Shuuzou, jujur.

Chihiro mendecih, "Mana mampu manusia kayak lo punya apartemen di sini."

"Jahat banget sih lo," Shuuzou membalas enteng. "Padahal dulu lo sering manja-manja minta _ditusuk_ sama gue—"

"SIAPA YANG KAYAK BEGITU?!" Chihiro murka sambil merona, mana mungkin dirinya terima dipermalukan dengan aib lama ketika dulu dirinya masih punya posisi _di bawah_.

Agaknya merasa terasingkan, Shougo membuka suara mengalihkan pembicaraan yang semakin ke arah menyakitkan, "Shuuzou, jujur lo _nyolong_ di mana bisa sampai sewa apartemen di sini?"

"Kampret," desisnya, sepenuh hati. "Gue ikut orang—" dia berdehem keren, tapi kemudian merah-merah gemesin, Chihiro dan Shougo mendadak nafsu melihatnya. "—tinggal di sini, sama _ca-calon_ …."

" _Calon_? Eh, tapi perasaan yang tinggal di kamar lo itu … bule nyeremin deh."

Shuuzou mendadak bungkam, salah tingkah sendiri. Sontak kedua kelabu di hadapannya menaruh curiga.

Setelah menarik napas panjang-panjang, keduanya serempak berseru kencang, "ITU _CALON_ LO?"

Shuuzou menderita, batinnya tersiksa. (Calon) suami tidak pulang-pulang, tetangga menambah beban di dada. Begitu dengar bahwa kini seorang Nijimura Shuuzou yang dulu tukang pukul nomor satu di kampung itu turun pangkat jadi pembuka tungkai pemuas hasrat, tawa Chihiro dan Shougo naik tinggi satu oktaf. Kurang ajar memang.

Tapi dari pada itu, Shuuzou lebih kesal sendiri mendengar suara-suara cumbu mesra mereka tiap malam. Kata-kata najis-najis romantisnya Chihiro pun terdengar sampai ke telinga Shuuzou dari kamarnya di seberang. Apalagi kalau sedang malam minggu, Shuuzou semakin merasa dirinya _jomblo_ mengenaskan.

Mau bawa gadis perawan ke kamar, kalau dipikir-pikir 'kan dia sedang tidak berstatus sendirian.

 _Si sialan itu lagian kenapa jarang pulang_.

Alhasil, begitu batang hidung Nash yang mancung seksi itu kelihatan di suatu hari yang cerah, Shuuzou melabraknya tepat di ambang pintu kamar mereka.

"Bule kampret lo mau pergi lagi, 'kan?" pasang tampang preman memalak orang, Shuuzou memajukan bibirnya penuh kepercayadirian.

"Emang kenapa, hah?" balas Nash, enteng.

"Siapa yang bolehin lo pergi-pergi mulu kayak gitu?"

"Yaelah bukan urusan lo."

"Jelas urusan gue!"

Nash mendadak keki. Lelah sekali tubuhnya setelah seharian ini berjalan ke sana-ke mari mencari tumpangan menginap meskipun hasilnya nihil sehingga membuatnya terpaksa harus pulang ke pelukan calon istrinya yang muka preman, baru juga sampai pintu dirinya langsung disembur kata-kata mutiara. Sialan benar memang.

Dari pada dapat _bacotan_ seperti ini, lebih baik Nash tidur semalaman di emperan. Maka setelah menghabiskan beberapa detik yang menyakitkan telinga, dirinya menghitung mundur dalam hati sebelum akhirnya berbalik hendak tancap gas kabur selagi sempat.

"Mau ke mana lo?!"

Namun, dirinya kalah cepat. Tepat sebelum langkah kedua tercipta, Shuuzou telah lebih dulu memprediksi siasatnya, kemudian menghentikannya dengan gerakan jitu. Sebelah tangan Nash berhasil ditahannya di tempat.

"Lepasin, kampret."

Shuuzou tidak menjawab, dia menunduk dalam.

"Oi, oi. Lepasin gue bilang."

Nash menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya agak kencang, namun Shuuzou tetap tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

Mendecih kesal, Nash berseru menggertak, "Lepasin, atau gue tendang lo keluar jendela."

"Lo kagak boleh pergi—"

Satu respon yang akhirnya bisa keluar dari mulut Shuuzou, justru adalah suara yang nyaris berbisik. Kepalanya tetap menunduk enggan memperlihatkan muka wajah.

Nash berdenyit kesal, "Memangnya kenapa ka—"

"Gu-gue sendirian, bangke."

Shuuzou melempar wajahnya cepat, semakin menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari si lawan. Nash bengong tidak bisa berkata-kata. Lihat daun telinga Shuuzou yang agaknya memerah saja dirinya jadi gemas ingin menerkamnya jatuh ke lantai.

Nash berdehem berusaha pasang muka kalem ganteng, meskipun agaknya gagal karena senyuman _mesem-mesem_ tetap tercetak jelas di sana. Sialan benar.

"Yaudah, gue nggak ke mana-mana."

"Bener, lo?" Shuuzou mulai mengangkat kepalanya menghadap langsung sang lawan, pasang ekspresi curiga waspada supaya si dia tidak berani bermain curang.

"Iya, iya," Nash menjawab malas.

Setelah hembusan napas agak panjang keduanya terdengar, hening menyelimuti selama beberapa detik. Nash dan pikirannya sibuk sendiri memikirkan betapa dirinya sebelum ini tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu kosong berdua saja dengan Shuuzou, sekarang rasa-rasanya dia bingung mau melakukan ap—

— _Chu_.

Melotot.

Nash melotot.

"Ma-makasih udah mau nurutin gue—"

Suara langkah kaki Shuuzou terdegar cepat melarikan diri ke ruangan lain.

 _APAAN ITU BARUSAN?_

Masih terasa kecupan Shuuzou beberapa detik yang lalu itu di pipi Nash.

Sialan.

Kaki Nash mendadak terasa lemas.

Secara tidak sadar, Nash sebenarnya telah tersesat di jalan ke belokan.

Namun, dirinya tetap bersikeras menolak mentah-mentah kemungkinan mengerikan tersebut. Terbukti pada malamnya, Nash memang tidak pergi ke mana-mana, tapi dia tetap bersikap menyebalkan dengan menyuruh Shuuzou tidur di sofa ruangan tengah alih-alih ranjang yang nyaman di kamar.

Shuuzou menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang, tidak tahu dirinya bahwa Nash sebenarnya agak kepikiran, sampai larut malam dirinya tidak kunjung bisa tidur nyenyak.

Apalagi sepanjang malam, untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui Nash, terdengar bunyi bedebam yang keras dari luar kamar beberapa kali setiap sekian menit. Nash mengerutkan dahi dari tatapannya yang semakin terlihat menyeramkan. Begitu penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berseru kencang.

"Shuuzou, itu bunyi apaan?"

Beberapa detik menunggu, Nash mendengar suara Shuuzou yang serak-serak mengantuk, "Itu selimut jatuh—"

"Lo itu—emangnya gue bego? Selimut jatuh kok suaranya keras banget gitu—"

"Ya … ada gue di dalem selimutnya."

 _Waduh, anjir_.

Mendapati tanpa respon lagi dari Nash, Shuuzou kembali mengulum diri dalam selimut, mencari posisi menyamankan diri bersiap kembali pada alam mimpi. Namun, baru juga dirinya akan segera terlelap, tiba-tiba saja sedikit kegaduhan di sekitar membuat Shuuzou kembali sadar, terutama ketika tiba-tiba—

"ANJIR, KAMPRET, BULE BANGSAT, LO NGAPAIN?!"

—Nash sudah ada di sana, bahkan dengan gerakan cepat mengangkat tubuhnya, menggendongnya dengan posisi karung beras.

Berjalan cepat, tahu-tahu Shuuzou sadar bahwa dirinya dibawa sampai ke dalam kamar, kemudian dengan tidak ada romantis-romantisnya, tubuhnya itu dilempar kasar mencumbu ranjang. Tatkala meringgis sakit memegangi bokongnya sendiri, tahu-tahu Nash sudah ambil tempat di sebelahnya, siap kembali tidur.

Menaruh banyak tanda tanya dalam otaknya, Shuuzou segera membuka suara, "Nash, kenapa gue …—"

Tanpa membuka kedua pandangannya, Nash menjawab. "Udahlah, lo tidur aja di situ. Kalau jatuh terus ntar lo biru-biru. Gue juga yang repot."

"I-iyadeh."

Shuuzou mendadak _dag-dig-dug_ dan wajahnya terasa panas meskipun AC kamar sudah dipasang demikian sejuknya.

Sejenak tadi Nash benar-benar kelihatan keren.

 _Anjir, mikir apa gue_.

Shuuzou cepat-cepat menarik selimut dan membalikkan tubuh, memunggungi posisi Nash.

Baru beberapa detik mencoba memejamkan matanya, suara Nash yang berat tipis kemudian terdengar mengalihkan perhatian.

"Shuuzou, kalau panggil Papah-Mamah najis, ya."

Nash sebenarnya sudah dalam kondisi seperempat tidur, jadi apa yang dia pikirkan langsung dikeluarkan tanpa pikir panjang.

Shuuzou tiba-tiba membayangkan mereka berdua yang pakai panggilan menggelikan tersebut. Seketika dirinya merasa mual, tapi wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah kontradiksi; merah merona. "Siapa juga yang ingin panggilan kayak begitu."

Memberikan jeda sekian detik lamanya, Nash kemudian membalas, "Gue boleh panggil lo, _Shuu_?"

 _Anjir._

 _Kenapa gue_.

Panas, pipinya panas.

"Terserah lo."

Kemudian secara refleks Shuuzou menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut.

Malam itu, adalah tidur paling tenang, hangat, dan nyenyak yang pernah Shuuzou rasakan.

Namun, terkadang takdir memang tidak selalu betah membuat senyuman indah terukir melalui muka wajahnya. Berharap menemukan wajah memalukan Nash yang tidur mengileri ranjang di pagi hari, justru yang Shuuzou temukan adalah nihil tinggal dirinya seorang diri. Sampai Shuuzou mencari-cari ke setiap sudut terkecil tempat tinggal mereka, keberadaan Nash tetap menjadi tanda tanya besar dalam otaknya.

Shuuzou hanya menghela napas, paling-paling laki-laki itu kembali pada rutinitas lamanya bermain-main dengan orang-orang tidak jelas di luar sana.

Sampai hari itu terlewati dan Shuuzou tetap sendiri, dirinya masih bisa bersabar.

Namun, setelah lewat seminggu dan Nash bahkan tidak meneleponnya sama sekali, Shuuzou benar-benar khawatir.

Tapi bisa apa dia? Menelepon tidak pernah dijawab, mau mencari pun Shuuzou tidak tahu harus ke mana.

Akhirnya, dering di telepon tempat tinggal mereka itu membuat Shuuzou mendapatkan sebuah kabar baru yang benar-benar membuatnya ingin menghabisi helaian emas di kepala Nash.

"Shuuzou, ini ayah Nash. Maaf ya, akhirnya begini."

"Hah?" Shuuzou mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Eh? Nash belum kasih tahu? Ah …," si ayah memberikan beberapa detik jeda. "Begini, kemarin Nash telepon ayah, terus minta supaya semua rencana pernikahannya dibatalkan."

"Ha-hah …?"

 _A-anjir_.

 _Sialan._

 _Bangsat kampret_.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Nggak tahu. Dia nggak bilang. Justru ayah mau tanya sama kamu … memangnya kalian berantem?"

"Kagak …."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Nggak tahu."

Setelah acara teleponan selesai, Shuuzou merasakan dadanya nyeri seperti anu diremas-remas. _Doki-doki_ tapi menyakitkan. Sialan memang. Si muka _bule_ bejat itu sudah membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Padahal punya apa dia? Ganteng saja cuma sedikit, Shuuzou yakin dirinya masih jauh lebih ganteng.

Dinding ruangan ditinjunya kasar, penuh nafsu seperti petugas Satpol PP membongkar bangunan liar di bantaran sungai. Bahunya bergetar hebat menahan emosi memuncak bibir bawahnya digigit keras meredam rasa panas.

Lihat saja.

Kalau mereka ketemu di jalan suatu hari nanti. Shuuzou akan membuat si _bule_ itu rata dengan tanah.

Mengesalkan.

Benar-benar kurang aja—

 _Cklek_.

"Shuu?"

Shuuzou mematung, bibirnya maju, matanya melotot sejadi-jadinya. Manusia itu tiba-tiba datang, membuka pintu, dan sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan muka tanpa dosa.

Melihat ekspresi nantangin Shuuzou, Nash membalasnya tak kalah maju bibir atasnya, "Lo ngapain jongkok di situ? Kalau mau _ngeden_ , sana di kamar mandi, mulai bego lo ya."

"Jelek, lo."

"Lo lebih jelek pasang muka ngeselin gitu."

"DIEM LO, BANGSAT!"

Nash bergidik, terkejut setengah mati. "Lo kenapa, sih?"

"Minggat sana! Gue enek liat muka lo!"

Namanya juga masih cinta, padahal baru sekian menit lalu katanya bersumpah mau menghajar Nash sampai rata dengan tanah, aslinya hanya diberi semburan amarah.

Nash benar-benar kesal. Kalau Shuuzou bukan _si dia yang dicinta_ , sudah dipukulinya si lawan bicara sampai mulut sialannya itu berhenti menghujat kata-kata mutiara. Namun, dirinya masih kuat berusaha senyum ganteng kalem, maka dia ikutan berjongkok ria menemani si dia.

"Lo gimana sih, gue kagak bisa minggat. Lo 'kan calon gue."

"Ah … diem, lo," Shuuzou membalas, kesal. "Gue udah denger dari ayah lo."

"Denger apaan?"

"Lo batalin rencana pernikahannya, 'kan? Lo nggak bilang-bilang sama gue … pake ngilang seminggu lagi—kampret! Sialan! Harusnya gue kaga pernah setuju mau dijodohin sama bule bangke kayak lo! _Anjir_ —" Shuuzou menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di lutut, membenamkan rasa kesalnya setengah mati.

"I-itu—dengerin gue!"

"Ogah!"

"Lo salah paham, emang bego ya lo."

"Sialan lo!"

"Dengerin, Shuu."

"Kagak!"

"Dengerin!"

"Kagak!"

"Dengerin! Lihat, sini!"

"Oga—!"

 _Chu_.

Tidak bisa pakai cara halus, Nash pakai cara paksa. Kepala Shuuzou diangkatnya kasar dan bibirnya dikecup mesra. Sederhana, tapi cukup membuat Shuuzou mematung bengong pasang muka memerah diam-diam minta tambah.

Nash menaruh telapak tangannya di bahu Shuuzou, kemudian pasang muka serius supaya semakin meyakinkan.

"Denger ya, gue sebenarnya cinta sama lo."

" _Bacot_ lo—"

"Dengerin dulu," desis Nash, kesal. Perempatan tebal muncul mengiris kesabaran. "Gue kagak mau nikah sama lo dari duit ayah gue. Semua persiapan pernikahan itu dari duit ayah, makanya gue batalin semuanya."

Nash mengangkat tangannya, mengelus helaian hitam pekat Shuuzou pelan-pelan.

"Gue mau cari kerja sendiri dulu, gue mau kumpulin duit sendiri buat nikahin lo. Kemarin seminggu gue cari-cari kerja ke sana-ke mari dan gue baru dapat panggilan sekarang. Gue pulang karena mau nyombongin kerjaan baru gue sama lo. Gue ingin lo senyum dan bangga sama gue."

Shuuzou diam, tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Selama beberapa detik tidak juga mendapat respon berarti dari Shuuzou, Nash tiba-tiba mengubah ekspresi seriusnya menjadi seratus persen menyebalkan, "Lo jangan kelamaan pasang bengong- _monyong_ gitu, jelek tahu."

"Si-sialan lo merusak suasana, kampret!"

"Lagian lo kenapa diem aja?"

"E-emang gue harus jawab apa …," Shuuzou mengalihkan pandangannya malu-malu, Nash yang melihatnya mendadak nafsu.

Berdehem kalem tipikal suami idaman, Nash membuka suaranya dengan nada berat-berat seksi, "Lo mau 'kan … nungguin gue sampai gue bisa kumpulin duit yang cukup buat biayain pernikahan?"

Shuuzou balas menatapnya dengan lirikan tajam. Tanpa terlebih dulu mengeluarkan suara, dia bergerak mendekat dan mengecup pipi Nash singkat. Tanpa menghapus ekspresi _nantangin_ dari muka wajahnya, Shuuzou berujar kemudian, "Jangan lama-lama."

Nash tertawa kecil meremehkan, "Iyalah, _pasti_."

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Waduhh apaanlah iniii :""D Niji kenapa dirimu jadi nguke beginiiii /nangisjantan/ /salahkamuErry/ dan yahh … entah kenapa setiap Erry mengetik fanfik tentang Nash, pasti Nash dibuat _gentle_ sok romantis(?) begini, meskipun bacotnya nggak akan pernah hilang :")

Namanya juga cinta /cielahapaanjuga/

Ini sebenarnya ide udah ada sejak jaman challenge Nashtart, tapi Erry baru sanggup lanjutin sekarang :"D /nak/ yaudahlah gapapa aku ikhlas ga ikutan event :") /gigitsendal/

Okeeee, sekian dari sayaaaa. Terima kasih banyak untuk kawan-kawan yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca karya Erry ini yaaa xD /peluk/ untuk pertanyaan, komentar, kritik, dan sarannya silakan jangan sungkan masukan ke kotak _review, minna-sama_! _Support_ dari kawan-kawan sangat berarti untuk sayaaa :3 Terima kasih banyaaaaak!


End file.
